


Love Bites

by Shaniamr



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Hickies, Love Bites, M/M, One Shot, Reddie, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaniamr/pseuds/Shaniamr
Summary: Richie really loves his boyfriends lips.





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I posted this on tumblr as well (organic-reddie). Also this is my first fic.

If there was one thing that Richie Tozier couldn’t live without, it was Eddie Kaspbrak. Eddie was his entire world and more. Eddie had always been there for him, unlike his parents. He couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend.  
If you asked him to chose one thing he loved the most about the boy, you couldn't get a straight answer. He loved everything about him. His hair, his smile, his laugh. His lips. Especially the way he used them.  
Eddie just couldn't keep them away from his neck. He loved to give small pecks and large bruises.  
And Richie just loved to receive them, almost as much as Eddie loved to give them.  
\---  
It was at one of Bill’s movie nights, that Eddie realized just how much Richie loved it. They were watching Ghostbusters for the 100th time in a row. No one was really paying much attention other than Richie. Richie was in Eddie lap, with Eddie playing with his hair. Bill and Stan were canoodling on the couch, more intent with there own whispered conversation. Beverly, Mike and Ben were throwing food into each other's mouths.  
Richie was mouthing the lines along with the movie, when he felt it. Eddie moved his lips barely across his jawline, but it shook Richie to his core. Eddie began to give slow, open mouthed kisses along Richie neck. Richie’s breath hitched and his eyes widened, but he tried to not let it affect him. Eddie wasn’t having it and began to nibble in the spot that he knew drove Richie wild.  
Richie bit back a moan.  
Eddie began to play with the curls at the nape of Richie’s neck and began to suck at his throat. This time Richie did let out a quiet moan, leaning his head more to the side. His boyfriend took advantage of the extra space, covering it in tiny love bites. Ritchie groaned loudly.  
“Can you two get a fucking room?” Beverly’s voice broke through Richie’s lust riddled brain. “Some of us don’t want to see you to go at it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall liked it! Please leave kudos and criticism ( I don't care if it is bad)! I would also like to thank all my friends for helping me with it and telling me it was good!


End file.
